Slenderville 2: Return of Slenderville
This is a sequel to the previous story. Read all that, and you might understand most of this. This page is NOT meant to be mean or harmful to any users, but if it is, Then I'm sorry... Previous Story: Slenderville Next Story: Slenderville 3: Reign of Terror Unkown Building Happy: So, why do you think the Joker plans to rob this bank? Grumpy: Does it look like I care? He's not always in it for the money so It can be anything. Happy: You know much about him? Grumpy: Nah, just that he dresses up like a clown... Happy: Yeah, and makes us wear stupid outfits like these... Grumpy: I can't believe he named the gang 'The Jokerz' Happy: Well, we'll have to deal with it, let's get the stuff ready... Uzumaki Bank Dopey: Ready? Chuckles: Yup. Dopey: Let's do this... -Dopey and Chuckles burst in bank- Dopey: I'll get the vault open. -goes and opens vault and starts packing bag with money- Dopey: Alright, it looks good. Tell the other guys to get down here to help. Goji: -pulls out gun- You know who you're robbing from? Dopey: Woah man, calm down... Goji: I can't believe your stealing money from here. Chuckles: Neither can I. Goji: -shoots at them- -Chuckles and Dopey hide behind counter- Happy: -Shoots Goji in the leg- Goji: -falls on floor- -still shoots gun at them- -Bus drives through wall and Joker hops out- Joker: Why so serious? -throws grenades on the ground- -laughing gas comes out of the grenade- Joker: Alright, get your behinds in the bus with the money! -get in bus and leave- Goji: OOO_OOO HAHAHAHAHA The Police Station Gashon: Captain Kahar, we've got reports on that bank robery. Kahar: Oh, well ever since Dylan got the job of Commissioner, and left me as Captain, I have to do all this work... Ugh, fine. Gashon: Well, ever since Reed disapeared it's been a lot harder working alone. Kahar: Alright, I'm coming along. Atom: I think I left my burrito in here... Kahar: Atom, why would you leave a burrito in my office? Atom: I do almost everything in here. Kahar: Like what? Atom: o_o Kahar: Forget I asked... o_o Atom: Ok. Just's House Just: Finally, I have mastered my arts from all my video games... Now I can finally become a caped crusader. -Just puts on a batman suit- Just: Wow, this thing is tight... Back At Uzumaki Bank Gashon: Looks like the bank was robbed all right. Kahar: You don't say? Gashon: I do say. Kahar: Hey, you see that in the corner? Gashon: No. Kahar: Right there... Gashon: Nope. Kahar: WILL YOU LOOK RIGHT THERE! Gashon: I don't see anything. Kahar: Ugh.. fine, I'll do it myself... -_- -Kahar picks up a Joker card from behind the door- Gashon: Hey, now I see it. Kahar: -_- Gashon: What? Kahar: Looks like the Joker... Gashon: I wonder if he has anything to do with Reed's disappearence. Kahar: Guess we should find out. Gashon: Hey you, what happened? Goji: Some clowns came and stole all my money. Gashon: Clowns? More than one? Goji: Yeah Kahar: We'll have to look into this... Just: -is watching in the shadows- o_o Abandoned ToysRUs Joker: We have the moneeeeey! Reed: Good. Joker: Now what? Reed: We prepare. I have good news and bad news. Joker: What's the good news? Reed: The brony army is heading to BronyCon for the week. They can't help save Slenderville this time. Joker: What's the bad news? Reed: I can't go to BronyCon. Joker: Well, at least we get to unleash chaos on Slenderville. Funny thing about chaos... It's fair. Reed: Ok. Well, I'm almost done with the hallucinogen. Soon it will spread throughout Slenderville. Kahar's House Kahar: -doing paper work- Just: -is in shadows- o_o Kahar: Who's there? -draws gun- Just: Meep. Kahar: DIE SUCKA!!! -points gun at Just- Just: WAIT!! Kahar: Why are you dressed like a bat? o_o Just: Because. I am, Batman! Kahar: Just... Is that you? Just: No, of course not. o_o Kahar: What are you doing? Just: I need to help you guys catch Joker. Kahar: Well, we don't know anything about him. There's like no records on ths guy. Just: Did you try looking up records on his real name? o_o Kahar: No... I don't even know his real name. Just: I do. His name is Boba Bactapack. Kahar: How do you know? Just: He used to do ballon animals at my birthday parties. Kahar: Wow. Just: We'll have to find him before something happens again. Kahar: I can't believe I'm working with you, dressed as a bat. Just: It could be weirder o_o Ball Street Wuher: -gives speech- After the recent times of the long brutal attack on Slenderville, we are happy to announce the construction of Ball Street is finished! Kahar: -is looking around, protecting the mayor- Gashon: Wow, this speech is boring... Kahar: Just keep an eye out. We need to protect the mayor from anything that could harm him. The Batcave (Underneath Local Coffee Shop) Just: Holy grape juice batarangs... The Joker's old apartment is on Ball Street. Which is where Mayor Wuher is giving a speech... O_O -hops in batmobile and drives off- Joker's Old Appartment Just: -busts open door with karate kick- -sees a bunch of police officers tied up- Just: What the heck... Why are you guys in your underwear? o_o Police Officer: -mumbles something under duck tape on his mouth- Just: -rips it off- Police Officer: They took our clothes and dressed up as us! Just: Wow, that's kind of weird. Police Officer: Also, there's a guy behind you. Just: Huh? -turns around- Reed: -sprays Just with a gas- Just: AHHHH MY EYES!!!! Reed: -is wearing a scarecow mask- Aw, having trouble? Just: YES!!! OOO_OOO Reed: Take a seat! -purs gasoline on Just- Just: Do I smell gasoline? Reed: Yes. You do. Just: Gross. Reed: You look like a man who takes himself too seriously. You want my opinon? Just: Not really. Reed: You need to lighten up. -throws lighter at Just- Just: -is on fire and randomly jumps out window- Ball Street Again Just: -falls on ground, rolling around on fire- Wuher: O_O Joker: -is dressed as a cop and shoots at Wuher- Kahar: NO! -jumps in front of Wuher and gets hit- Joker: Dang it! -runs away- Joker Goons: -shoot at people- Wuher: No roleplay violence!!! -pulls out stick- Joker Goon: o_o Wuher: -chases off goons- Kahar: Wow, did that hurt... Gashon: You're still alive? o_o Kahar: Yep. Just: Wow, did that hurt... Gashon: A little late. Just: Yes, I'm okay after being lit on fire, thank you... Kahar: What happened? Just: You're friend Reed, sprayed ferbreeze or something in my face, lit me on fire, and made me have a nightmare! Kahar: O_O At ToysRUS Again Joker: Well, that went totally off course. Reed: Hmm, well I did get to set that guy on fire, and you did hit Kahar. Joker: True. Reed: Well, now it's time for plan B. Joker: How come we list plans in alphabetical order? Reed: So we know which one comes first. Joker: Then why don't we just do numbers? Reed: I have no idea... Let's just get this over with. Joker: Ok. Atom's House Atom: o_o Ace: Woooooop. Atom: Ace. Sthap. Ace: Ok Atom: Ok Ace: -gets popsicle- Atom: I like licking popsicles HARD Ace. o_o Ace: Ok. Atom: So give me it. Ace: Nooooooo. Atom: Yeeeeeees. Ace: Fine. Atom: Me bueno. -licks lips- Bladez: Hey, what's that outside? Atom: Looks foggy. o_o Ace: FUUUUUUUN!!! Atom: How is fog fun? Ace: -runs outside- Atom: He looks like he's flipping out... -Joker and Reed break into house- Joker: Hi o_o Reed: -Sprays Bladez with fear gas- Bladez: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GIRLSCOUTS!!!!!!!!! Atom: -flops out the house- Joker: o_o Reed: Leave him, the town will be in panic. Joker: And chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. Reed: ... Joker: Ok. Super's House Cosmic on TV: It seems that panic has spread throughout Slenderville once again. The Joker and an unidentified person, known only as Scarecrow have been terrorizing the city. Super: -eating ring dings- -Reed and Joker break in- Super: o_o Joker: Hi again o_o Super: Hi. Reed: Yeah, we're using this place again. Super: Ok. o_o Joker: You go through the city, and I'll go where I need to. Reed: Ok. Slenderville Hospital Kahar: Wow, my shoulder still hurts... Jay: It should heal soon. Kahar: Ok. Gashon: Hey, it's getting foggy... Atom: -bursts in room- AHHHHHH!!!! Gashon: Atom? Atom: Uhhhhh, Scarecrooooow!!! Kahar: What's he talking about? Atom: Reed and Joker!!! Fog hurts my eyes!!!! There's Ace's mom everywhere!!!!!! Jay: It seems he's having hallucinations of his greatest fear... Atom: OOOO_OOOO Gashon: Well, do something! He's flopping on the floor like a fish! Kahar: What the heck is Reed and Joker up to? Jay: Guys, I think it's best you don't leave. The hospital is going on code red. The gas outside is a hallucination drug. That's how Atom is this way. He ran through it. Gashon: Oh man... Not good... Kahar: o_o Atom: ACE'S MOM!!!!!!! O_O Kahar: We need to do something! Jay: No, it's not safe. Atom: Oh god! She's trying to have intercourse! Get her away!!!! Jay: Stay here guys, we're gonna have to get Atom somewhere else. WoW Road Reed: -is riding on horse- You can run, but you can't hide from fear! Ace: AHHHHH!!!! OH GAWD I HATE THE MUPPETS!!! Dx Reed: -runs over Ace with horse- Bladez: AHHHHH!!! ANYTHING BUT THE MINT COOKIES!!!! Reed: Seems like I'll have to spread fear to the buildings inside. Red Lobster Kane: How is your meal sir? Sscriv: Wow, this meal tastes great! Bailey: I know right? Reed: -busts inside Red Lobster- Sscriv: o_o Bailey: O_O Kane: OO_OO Reed: There's nothing to fear but fear himself. -sprays fear gas in the room- Kane: AHHH MY EYES, AHHHH NO NOT SUN CHIPS!!! Sscriv: Ohhhh, anything but zombies!!! Bailey: Ahhh, the fish is alive, ahhhhhhh!!!! Reed: They always scream and cry, much as your doing now... Lightsaber Drive Kahar: -exits hospital with gas mask on- Reed! Come out! I want to talk to you! Joker: -throws a rock at Kahar- Talk to me instead...... Kahar: -falls and gas mask flies off- OH GOD IM SORRY I ATE SO MANY OF YOUR KIND COWS! NO! STOP CHASING ME COWS! OH NO NOW BIGFOOT AND SOME BABY DOLLS ARE CHASING ME! NO, FISHY, GET AWAY FROM ME!!! WAH!!!!!!!! -starts running around- Joker: -pulls out iPhone and starts recording it- o_o Kahar: -smashes into wall- MUST GET HOME -finally gets home and gas starts to wear off- Cosmic on TV: -has a gas mask on- Mayor Wuher MosEisley has issued a state of emergency for Slenderville. All citizens are warned to stay in some sort of building while this gas that looks like fog, which is actually fear gas, spreads through the city. Joker: -is in background, running towards hospital- Kahar: Uh oh.... Hospital Again Jay: Wow Just, maybe you shouldn't have went and dressed up as batman... Just: Why? Jay: You have really bad burns... Just: Nothing I can't handle. Jay: Ok. Just: Ok Jay: I'll be right back. I have to check on Atom. Just: Sure. Jay: -leaves room- Nurse: -comes in- Just: Hey there... What's up good looking? Nurse: -takes off mask and is Joker- Just: Aww, god, that's gross! Joker: I kind of liked wearing that outfit. Just: o_o Joker: So, I hear you're the batman. Just: No o_o Joker: Yes. O_O Just: o_o Joker: -closes door- Jay: -stops door from closing- Joker: Sorry hun, visiting hours are over. -shoots Jay, drags him in room, and closes door- Flutter Road Reed: -riding on horse again- Gashon: -is in police car- STOP REED! Reed: -Hides in shadows on horse- Gashon: Reed? Reed: -jumps out- No! Scarecrow! Gashon: O_O Horse: -kicks Gashon's mask off- Gashon: OH GOD, NOT SLEEVELESS T-SHIRTS!!!! GET AWAY XENO!!! GET BACK!!!! -starts shooting gun everywhere- Reed: -rides off into the darkness- Slenderville Zen Monastery Boushh Kahar: This better work... -opens door- Boushh: Greetings, Captain Kahar. We have been long expecting you. Kahar: You have? O_O -Gashon's police car comes flying across the road and smashes into the wall, stuck in it- Gashon: -gets out- XENO GET A.....he's gone? Where's the Sleeveless T-Shirts? Boushh: All a work of hallucinogen. It's due to this cursed gas spreading across our streets because of the Joker, Scarecrow, and their Goons... Kahar: Boushh....Scarecrow is Reed. Apparently he's the mastermind behind the first attack, not Slander. Boushh: O___________O WHAT?! Kahar: Yep O_o. He's been deceiving us this whole time. Boushh: Well may I ask why you are here? Kahar: We need to do something about this fear gas. Boushh: Come with me. I shall show you how to render this fear gas useless. -everybody walks to a large meditation room- Boushh: Sit down and relax. Cleanse your minds of all fears. Kahar and Gashon: -do as told- Boushh: This will make you completely immune to the fear gas... -everybody walk back to entrance- Kahar: How are we supposed to know this will work? O_o Gashon: Yeah...how? Boushh: You don't o_o -slams door shut- Kahar: -gets in cop car- Only one way to find out. Gashon: -gets in passenger's seat of cop car- Then what are you waiting for? Drive! A Dark Parking Garage -white van pulls up- Ben: Where is this guy? Reed: -walks out of van wearing mask- Ben: Hey, you! You said this stuff would work on people around in Slenderville, but one of my own guys are going nuts because of it! Reed: Buyer Beware. Ben: -_- Reed: I told you, my fear gas would take you criminals places. But I never said they'd be places you wanted to go. Ben: I want a refund... Reed: Perhaps if your goons knew where to spray the gas, this wouldn't happen. Ben: Still, can't you make something that we can have work on other people and not our own? Reed: Not my diagnosis. Ben: Well forget it. Your out of business with us. Reed: Fine. If you don't like what I have to offer, you can buy from someone else. Assuming there is anyone else who makes fear gas... Ben: This is insanity. You can't just expect us to - -Police car crashes through wall- Reed: Kahar! Ben: Get him! Goons: -shoot at police car- Reed: -goes to get in van- Ben: Where do you think you're going? Reed: -sprays ben with fear gas and gets in van- Ben: OH MY GOD!!!! COWBOY HATS!!!! COTTEN BALLS!!!! HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!! Reed: I didn't spray myself with it, now did I? -drives away- Kahar: You take care of these guys, I'll get Reed. Gashon: Got it. Kahar: -hotwires other car and drives after- Reed: -driving van- Kahar: -tries to cut off Reed- Reed: -slams into Kahar's car and knocks him away- Kahar: -crashes into wall- Reed: -drives down to lower levels- Gashon: Kahar!! You okay?! Kahar: Ugh, yeah. Gashon: We have to stop Reed. Kahar: I know... Gashon: Now what? Kahar: I have an idea... -Kahar stands near railing- Gashon: Kahar, what are you doing? Kahar: -sees Reed's van and jumps over railing- Gashon: KAHAR?!!? THE HECK!! Kahar: -lands on Reed's van- Reed: What the heck? Kahar: -hangs on- Reed: -swerves van so Kahar will fall off- Kahar: -smashes window- Reed: Ah!! -slams van into wall- Kahar: -grabs Reed and pulls mask off- Gashon: Wow Kahar, thanks for the heads up. I thought you were going to kill yourself! Kahar: I can't believe you did this Reed. Reed: -laughs- Not Reed. Scarecrow. Kahar: Wow... you're far long gone. Reed: I respect the mind over the body. It's why I do what I do. Kahar: And what you did, was chaos. Reed: Well, it all balances out anyway. Gashon: Where's Boba? Reed: You mean Joker? He's probably showing little kids his pencil trick. Kahar: THIS IS SERIOUS!!! Reed: Heh, if he were to hear you talk, he'd ask why you're so serious. Kahar: THAT'S IT!!! Reed: Wut. Kahar: -grabs Reed's arm and forces him to spray fear gas in his face- Reed: *coughing* Okay Okay!!!! He's at the hospital, to take care of that Batman guy!!! Kahar: What's he gonna do to him? Reed: Reed isn't here right now... but if you'd like to leave an appointment, leave your name and number... -passes out- Kahar: Dang it! We have to get to the hospital... Gashon: What about Reed? Kahar: I'll call Dylan and tell him to pick him up. Hospital Joker Now Kahar: What the heck happened... Gashon: It's trashed... Joker on PA: Welcome one, welcome all! Gashon: Oh boy... Joker: Come on in! It'll be a BLAST!! HAHAHAHA!!! -Gashon and Kahar go in- Kahar: Wow... It's a mess... Gashon: Where's Just? Joker: Well, you'll have to come find me to find out. OH HAHAHAHA!!! Kahar: We already got Reed. We'll get you too. Your both going to prison. Joker: Oh, I figured that. But I have a surprise planned! Gashon: Don't you ever stop with the jokes? Joker: Oh Gashy, why so serious? Come on boys! Let's just have a party! Second Floor Kahar: This isn't good. Something doesn't feel right. Gashon: (Han Solo voice) I gotta bad feeling 'bout this. Happy: -shoots at Kahar- Kahar: -shoots Happy- Grumpy: -fires AK-47 at Gashon- Gashon: -shoots Grumpy- Kahar: Joker's goons are here. Gashon: Ugh. Tell me about it. How come they put up with wearing those oufits? Chuckles: Tell me about it. -points gun at Gashon's head- Dopey: Drop your weapons. Kahar: -puts gun down- Gashon: -puts gun down too- Chuckles: We're just gonna kill you guys anyway. Dopey: Yup. Kahar: Nope. -kicks gun out of Dopey's hand- Dopey: Hey! What the? Gashon: -punches Dopey's throat- Kahar: -grabs Chuckles gun and shoots his foot- Gashon: Alright, let's get Just. Hospital Room 245 Just: Ugh... my head... -Kahar and Gashon bust in room- Kahar: Just?!? Are you okay?! Just: I'm fine... ugh, he knocked me out. Gashon: Uh... Kahar... Kahar: Yeah? Gashon: Is this... Dynamite? Kahar: Looks like it. Gashon: Umm... Any reason why it would be here? Kahar: Probably to blow us up. Just: Maybe we should get out of here. Kahar: Yep. -Kahar, Just, and Gashon run out of hospital- Just: Ohhhh my god... Gashon: What? We got out in time? Just: Joker shot Jay... Kahar: Jay's dead? Just: I didn't see his body... Gashon: Well, we should go find him. -Hospital blows up- Gashon: Wow... Let's just go... Fort Pinkamena Ozank: Wow, I can't believe I left my epic Princess Cadence glasses here. Now I'll have to go all the way back to BronyCon for the next flight. Ugh... Jay: -comes out of shadows- Ozank: What the... Jay? How did you get here? This is a high security base! Jay: The code is simple. "Fluttershy is cutest pony". Ozank: Dang... I told Bronymon to change it... Jay: -pulls out gun- Ozank: Jay? What are you doing? Jay: Only what's fair. Ozank: Which is? Jay: You've been living on our lives. You only come in need. But we really needed now. And you weren't there for us. Ozank: Jay... It's BronyCon... You can't expect me not to go. Jay: Fair enough. We can let chance decide. Ozank: Chance? How do we decide that? Jay: BY FLIPPING A STUPID COIN!!!! Ozank: o_o Jay: -flips coin- Ozank: ... Jay: -catches it- Ozank: Well? Jay: Bad luck. -shoots Ozank- Top of Radum Tower Joker: Ohhhh, the memories. Bailey: Hey, are you gonna let us go? Joker: Nope. Sscriv: This day has been so crazy. Joker: Well, we get to see some bloodshed. Sscriv: What? Gross... Joker: Don't worry, It'll be from you. Sscriv: O_O Joker: Or your girlfriend. Bailey: O_O Joker: Or both! Bailey and Sscriv: OOO_OOO Joker: Oh. we'll see. Ball Street Yet Again Gashon: Looks like Joker's up to no good. Kahar: What is he doing up there? Dylan: -walks over- He's got hostages. Kahar: Who? Dylan: Indentified as Sscriv Ares and Bailey Koho. Gashon: Dang... What's he up to? Dylan: He threatened to drop them. Kahar: Time to stop him. Dylan: Hey, where's Just? Kahar: He was just here a minute ago... Atom: Hey look! Up there! -points at top of Radum Tower- -lights shine up top- Kahar: Oh no... It's Just! The Top Of Radum Tower Again Joker: Well, well, well. Just: It's over. Joker: -grabs Sscriv and Bailey and hangs them over ledge- Just: No! It's about me and you! Joker: Why's that? Just: Because... I know you've been looking for someone like me. Someone who will stop you. Some one to challenge you and always be around to be a witness to your chaos. Joker: Ah, yes. You are a worthy foe... We are made for one another. HA HA HAAAA!!! Just: Boba... Let them go... Joker: Hmm. Very poor choice of words. HA HA HAAAA!!! -drops both over edge- Just: NOOO!!!! Kahar: -flys batcopter and Sscriv and Bailey fall on it- Joker: NOOO!!! Just: Yes. It's all over. Joker: Oh, you. You think it's over? Just: Yeah, pretty much. Joker: It's not. o_o Just: ... Joker: -pulls out gun- Surprise! Just: That's your big backup plan? Joker: Yes. It is. Dylan: -tackles Joker- Joker: -kicks Dylan off- Dylan: -grabs stick- Joker: o_o Dylan: Skyrim Stick o_o -beats Joker with it- Just: Dylan stop! Joker: HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!!! Just: No Dylan!!! -a portal opens and sucks away Joker- Dylan: What the heck just happened. Just: DYLAN! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!!? Dylan From your box of stuff. Just: THAT JUST SENT HIM TO THE WORLD OF SKYRIM!!!! Dylan: o_o Just: ... Dylan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Just: o_o Dylan: TAKE ME INSTEAD GREAT STICK OF WISDOM!!! TAKE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Just: Wow... Dylan: Wack me with it o_o Just: No... Dylan: Do it O_O Just: -smacks Dylan- Dylan: I'm coming!! Just: ... Dylan: Why didn't it work? Just: It only works once. Dylan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Gashon: -walks up stairs- What I miss? Dylan: Go away ._. Gashon: What did I do? o_o Kahar's Police Office Atom: -licking popsicle in Kahar's chair- Mmmmmm. Jay: -walks in- Atom: It's not what it looks like O_O Jay: Huh. Atom: You're not Kahar... Jay: Neither are you. Atom: Ok. Jay: -points gun at Atom- Atom: I'm not Kahar o_o Jay: Doesn't mean I'll let you go. Atom: O_O Jay: -flips coin- Atom: Why are you flipping a coin? o_o Jay: -catches it- To decide your fate. Atom: Sounds a little weird. o_o Jay: There's nothing wrong with being fair. Atom: I like being unfair. It's how I win a lot. Jay: It's your lucky day. You don't have to die. Atom: Ok o_o Jay: I never said anything about knocking you out. Atom: What? O_O Jay: -smacks Atom's head with a brick- Gashon's House Gashon: Ugh, my back... -sits on couch- Jay: -is in shadows- Gashon: -starts eating chips- UGH!!! Man, I don't get how Super can eat these all day long... Jay: -pulls out gun from behind Gashon- Gashon: Maybe Law and Order is on. Jay: Hello Gashon. Gashon: -spins around- THE HECK?! Jay? What are you doing here...? Jay: I want to catch those responsible. -points gun at Gashon- Gashon: Who. Me? Joker is the guy who was running around making chaos. Plus Reed had to be a part of it... Jay: The Joker is just a mad dog. I want who let him off the leash. Gashon: So you look at me? Jay: You should have killed him. None of this would ever happen. Gashon: WHY ME?!? IT'S ALWAYS ME!!! Jay: Well, I want to get Kahar and Just down here too. Their fate will be decided soon. Kahar's House Again Kahar: Wow... long... weird... day. -phone rings- Kahar: Hello? Jay on Phone: Hello Kahar. Kahar: Jay? Where are you? We thought you were dead! Jay: Half. Half dead. Listen Kahar. I found the real enemy we need to stop. Come down at Gashon's house. And bring Just... Kahar: Sure. I'm on my way! Now Back At Gashon's House Just: Jay? Gashon? Kahar: He said to meet here. Jay: -points gun at Gashon's head- Kahar: o_o Just: Jay? What's going on? Jay: I found the real cause behind all this evil. Kahar: Gashon? Gashon: Not me... He's the one... Jay: No. All of you are. You have let this happen, and so many people are dead. Kahar: I'm confused right now... Jay: You don't have to be. Just: So... are you like a bad guy now? Jay: No, you are the bad ones. Kahar: I'm pretty sure we're the good guys. Gashon: That's what I've been saying! Jay: No, it's not right... Just: So, you're not the bad guy, but your pointing a gun at the good guy? Jay: He isn't the good guy. Kahar: So, Gashon was deceiving us like Reed? Jay: NO!! You are the bad guys too!! Just: But you're the bad guy with us? Jay: NOOO!!! Kahar: Wait, if we're bad guys, wouldn't we see ourselves as good? Jay: But you aren't! Gashon: My brain hurts... Jay: Forget this! We're flipping the coin! Kahar: A coin? For what? Jay: I've been flipping a coin on people to see if they live or die. Just: What does that accomplish? Jay: ARRGGHH!!!! Gashon: Can someone just PLEASE stop this mad man!! Kahar: Jay, how come you look different? Jay: Wow... you just noticed... Just: You get a haircut? Looks good. Jay: IT'S NOT A HAIRCUT!!! HALF MY FACE BURNED WHEN I ESCAPED THE HOSPITAL AFTER JOKER LET ME GO!!! NOW I'M FLIPPING A COIN TO DECIDE WHETHER YOU LIVE OR YOU DIE!!!!!! Just: ... Gashon: o_o Kahar: So, you are the bad guy? Jay: OMG!!! Gashon: I'm not feeling very comfortable with him holding a gun to my head... Jay: That's it... -flips coin and catches it- Just: What is it? o_o Jay: -shoots Just- Kahar: O_O Jay: I've been wanting to do that. Gashon: ... Jay: -flips coin- Heads for you Kahar. You live. Kahar: You... you.. you just shot him... o_o Jay: -flips coin and lands on tails- Good bye Gashon! Just: -gets up and tackles Jay- Kahar: You're alive? Just: I'm wearing a batman costume. You think a bullet would stop me? Kahar: YES O_O Gashon: My brain still hurts. Got any asprin? Cemetery Cod4: We will all remember Ozank as a great warrior. He fought for us in the brony army. Went to BronyCon. He was a hero. No one is sure how he really died, but we'll make sure that this new law will keep criminals in jail for longer. In honor of Oz. Kahar: Wow. This is sad. Dylan: Tell me about it. Kahar: Did you lock away Jay? Dylan: Yeah. He's not coming out for a while, as long as the Ozank Act is still functioning. As long as no one finds out what he really did. Kahar: Well, I'm gonna go. -walks to car- Gashon: Kahar wait up! Kahar: Yeah? Gashon: Joker got out of Skyrim, and is holding a hostage. Kahar: Call Just. I'll go there. -Kahar opens door and a car bomb explodes- Gashon: OMG!!! Don't worry Kahar, the ambulance is coming!!! Kahar: AHHHH!!!!!! -holds face- The End. Sorta. Wait till the next one. Category:Slenderville